1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminated keyboard; in particular, an illuminated keyboard with improved illumination capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since computers may be used in various environments, such as dark environments, an illuminated keyboard has been provided.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional illuminated keyboard 10 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,988. The illuminated keyboard 10 comprises a key switch 11, and a backlight device 15 disposed in the key switch 11. Specifically, the key switch 11 comprises a seat 111, a printed circuit board 112, an elastic member 113a, a cap 114, and a connecting assembly 115. The printed circuit board 112 is disposed on the seat 111. The elastic member 113a is formed on the printed circuit board 112. The cap 114 corresponds to the elastic member 113a. One end of the connecting assembly 115 is connected to fixed members 111a of the seat 111 in a slideable and rotatable manner, and the other end of the connecting assembly 115 is connected to the cap 114. Thus, the cap 114 can move upward and downward relative to the seat 111. The backlight device 15 is an electroluminescent device.
In the conventional illuminated keyboard 10, since the backlight device 15 is disposed on the printed circuit board 112 of the key switch 11, the backlight device 15 is provided with a through hole 151 so that the cap 114 can connect to the seat 111 via the connecting assembly 115. For the same reason, the printed circuit board 112 is also provided with a through hole (not shown). As a result, manufacture of the conventional illuminated keyboard is complicated, and the illumination capability of the conventional illuminated keyboard is limited.